Janus (Earth-32)
Janus '(pronounced ''Ya-noos) is an Adhmorsapien from the Heppni Nebula in Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited. He is the first Adhmorsapien in existence and one of the oldest beings in the entire universe. He, along with Atlas and Hathor, are The Primordials. Appearance Janus resembles Alien XIII, but with a few alterations. Janus has heterochromia, with his right eye being emerald green and his left one being navy blue, with his eyebrows having the same color scheme. He wears a bussinessman suit, with the right side being emerald green with navy blue stripes and the left one being navy blue with emerald green polka dots. His tie is emerald green with navy blue polka dots, while his collared shirt is dark yellow. His suit is buttoned up until the chest and there is a pocket on his right pectoral, from which a five leaf clover is barely sticking out. His right glove is emerald green, while the left one is navy blue. Once the gloves are removed, his palms are revealed to have gold eyes, resembling a nazar amulet. His right shoe is white, while the left one is black. He wears an emerald green and navy blue top hat, with a thick black stripe right above the brim. Janus always carries a wooden cane with him, with the handle of the cane being a bronze carving of a platypus. Personalities Like all Adhmorsapiens, Janus possesses two personalities: '''Felix: Felix is Janus' dominant personality. Felix is an outgoing and optimistic person, with an eagerness for adventure. According to him, he is the inventor of puns, stating that he came up with his first pun accidentally. He refuses to reveal it, however, as mortals, especially humans, would find it particularly "cringeworthy". He does not get along with Malum. Malum: Malum is Janus' secondary personality. Malum is an introverted and pessimistic person, wishing to benefit himself by manipulating others to do his bidding. He does not get along with Felix. History Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Powers and Abilities Powers *'Adhmorsapien Physiology': Janus, being a Adhmorsapien, possesses all the powers, abilities and weaknesses of that species. **'Immortality': Janus is immortal, in the sense that he is completely immune to effects of aging past a certain age. **'Tychokinesis': Janus possesses the ability to control and manipulate luck, making improbable events happen more frequently or preventing liable things from happening. **'Good Luck': Janus, while in his Felix persona, can bestow himself or others with good luck, allowing them to escape from seemingly inescapable traps, improve their relationships with other people and even survive lethal situations. Felix does this by pointing his right eye at the person he wants to bestow good luck. **'Bad Luck': Janus, while in his Malum persona, can bestow others with bad luck, inducing jinxes and misfortune, making the victim extremely prone to accidents, misunderstandings and lethal situations. Malum does this by pointing his left eye at the person he wants to bestow bad luck. **'Portal Manipulation': Janus can create/generate, absorb, shape and manipulate portals in various shapes and forms. **'Portal Creation': Janus can create portals, allowing him and others to quickly travel to remote places or evade enemy attacks. The portals' range is limited only to Earth-32. **'Portal Absorption': Janus can absorb portals inside his body, as a way to deactivate them. Weaknesses *'Hallucinations': If Janus is not sure about what is real and what isn't, his luck powers can have unpleasant effects on him and others. *'Monophobia': Janus has an extreme case of monophobia, the fear of being alone, which can severely hinder him and cause him to panic and make reckless decisions. Relationships Appearances Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Unknown Trivia *The platypus is Janus' favorite animal. *Janus was worshipped by Romans as the god of beginnings and transitions, referencing his portal ablities, although his main abilities are more closely related to Fortuna, the Roman goddess of luck. His depiction as a two-faced head references his two personalities, which are polar opposites. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Adhmorsapien Category:Immortal Characters Category:Immortal Aliens Category:Luck-based Aliens Category:Ben 10 NOW! Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Ultra3000